Talk:Battleships/@comment-26915086-20160626213838/@comment-26915086-20160628003204
Hi Leader, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Walrus, as you can see, and I have been playing the game for some time. (Though not as long as Oi) I was once a frequent contributor to the wiki, but have had to stop temporarily on account of work. You mention that battleships, destroyers, and cruisers can all reach 60kts, which is true (actually all of these can go faster than that) but I wonder who you believe made many of these ships, to be frank, many were built by Oi, Ebola, Flamme, Admiral, Adameros, and many others I shouldn’t be forgetting, (all of whom are terrific shipwrights) but the majority of earlier “proof of concept” versions of these ships were built by me, as were some phenomenal practical ships. When I came back to the wiki for the first time in a while, I was surprised to see mention of my name in the subs page (subs are my favorite ships) Ebola was promising to best my submersible speed record (60.1 kts) stating “ I still have not achieved a submarine with 60+ knots top speed, but don't worry WalrusNavy, I'm coming for you.” I hope he does best my ship, I’m rather tired of resting on my laurels. In my time on the wiki I have designed several important ships which prompted a few arms races with Oi, and a few others. These include the cruiser NCS. Huntsman, which was one of the first 60kt ships to mount heavy armament, armor, and low horsepower from the power plants. (Though I doubt it was the first). It launched a cruiser race which ended with the introduction of the heavy cruiser NCS. Dimorphic, Further 60kt ships were developed eventually including NCS Traveler, which is armored and armed like a battleship. (Designated a battlecruiser on account of speed) A number of powerful destroyers have come and gone in the fleet, many of which were capable of 60kts. The carrier Sparrowhawk entered service with the forester destroyers, it is a heavy carrier capable of 60kts, with an armored belt, and a hefty air wing. Eventually my surface fleet entered a new generation, featuring 70kt ships including the portia battlecruiser, Tsushima frigate, Strepsiptera destroyer, and Wisteria cruiser. All three are highly experimental hulls designed for speed, protection, and firepower. At around the same time I developed a 60kt submarine, which was the pinnacle of my “frigate sub” project. They entered service around the same time as the first Missile launching Sub, NCS. Spirit (which launched harpoons) as harpoon missiles could be launched from beneath the waves to deadly effect before the update. Development of heavy armor was one of my final projects, with the battleship NCS. Andromeda, packing 4X3 46cm guns, and capital secondary armament. Her firepower was not her primary selling point however, her true silver bullet was in her mobility (above 50kts) and her tremendous armor. Even when faced with modern weapons such as VLS, she takes less than 10% from 64 direct strikes. I suppose my largest contribution thus far has been the competition I’ve had with other great builders, people are content to stop once they are better than the rest of the crowd, so I’ve been dedicated to pushing the envelope a bit, which helps to motivate everyone to reach the next level. I would like to thank you for the advice, and as I am just getting back into the swing of things, I would be interested to hear about what you’ve come up with. Happy building.